Da Vinci's Adventures
by I'mFreeAsMyHair
Summary: One-shots including Leo, Tom/Lisa, Mac and Lorenzo going off together causing mischief and having fun. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**If you have an idea for a chapter, then please tell me in the reviews. Thank you. **

"Master Lorenzo, wait!"

In the scorching heat of Italy, Lorenzo hurriedly dodged his father's guards who were strictly ordered to look after him, but as always Lorenzo preferred a bit of freedom. Who wouldn't? Being the son of an Medici was hard work and he deserved to have time for himself, instead of forcefully being bored to death with all the dull duties he had to perform: listening to his father talk about the bank, which he would later own; visiting great and powerful people and them showing off; having to put up with his mother's long and awkward conversations about his future wife, which he wasn't looking forward to at all.

Jogging up to the familiar wooden gate of Verrocchio's workshop he stepped inside to greet his best friends.

"I'm telling you guys, we need to meet him. He's the most influential man ever and if we pull the right strings we can get something out of him," explained Mac.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" panted Lorenzo.

"Don't act like you don't know Lorenzo, you father has invited the Adelfo Pisani to the Medici Palace." Mac answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lorenzo straightened up and a frown painted his face, "How did you know? His visit is top-secret, no one in the whole of Florence knows apart from the Duke and my father. His visit shouldn't be bombarded by low-class people."

"I'm a man of secrets and talents. I have my ways." stated Mac, proudly.

Tom huffed, "We are not going to trick Pisani, he is a good man and we shouldn't use that to our benefits because it's wrong, right Mac." She returned to her job of cleaning the dirty and over used paint brushes with a tatted rag.

"Why not?" asked Mac shocked, "We're not going to trick him...think of it as a form of well-earned charity."

In a response Tom laughed and shook her head.

"WHAT! Don't you dare do such a thing Machiavelli. Adelfo Pisani is a well-respected man who works and helps poor people just like yourselves and I could get in serious trouble for knowing you lot." shouted Lorenzo.

The other three friends, all shocked, started right at him with mouths opened.

"Look I'm sorry, but my father will obviously see you and realise that you wasn't invited just by the look of your clothes." explained Lorenzo.

"Unbelievable selfishness thy name Lorenzo." huffed Mac, not believing he called Lorenzo his 'friend'.

Leonardo finally looked up from his diary, "Listen, Lisa and-" Tom interrupted quickly and hissed, "Tom. My name is Tom."

Leo tried again, "Yes, Tom and Lorenzo are right. We can't just go and meet him and act all needy to get money out of him, just because we know he will give us the money...this doesn't sound half bad though..."

Quickly, Mac got up from his wooden seat in excitement and eagerly went up to Leo, "Yes, Leo. You see what I'm thinking. It's an easy and a fool proofed plan."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, Leo. Are you seriously thinking this is a good idea?" asked Tom.

After a moment of thinking, a quiet sigh came out of Leonardo, "Of course not, Tom. Mac, I'm sorry but we can't do this and Lorenzo is our friend, we should atleast think about him."

"Finally, some sense has been found." remarked Lorenzo.

"Fine, fine, you guys win." admitted Mac, dusting his trousers.

"Yes we have, so you can take your stupid plan else where." Lorenzo ranted, relieved that there'll be no trouble at the palace, for a change.

Mac nodded, while silently strolling out as if nothing out of the blue was being discussed which could have even had led to something big and once he was outside the workshop he whistled sharply and came little boy running towards him. He bent down and whispered into his ear.

* * *

A whole week went by and the day of Adelfo Pisani's visit had finally arrived and Mac buzzed with excitement.

He got up sharp in the fresh morning, with bright golden rays of the large sun slowly showing up and Mac dressed up in his smartest clothes.

"Today is definitely going to be a marvelous day." grinned Mac, looking at his reflection in the murky mirror and from that he rubbed his hangs together in glee and headed to the Palace.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Important and rich visitors began to come to the Medici Palace to meet the Adelfo Pisani. The Palace kept on becoming more busy and busy like an arena for a chariot race. The hall was perfectly decorated with elegant silk robes coming down the tapestries. Exotic green peacock feathers lightened up the place as beauty should. Carved by hand, a mahogany table stood in the middle of the room with the most luxurious, mouth-watering and scrumptious food on top and perfectly presented for anyone to feast upon.

Lazily, Lorenzo skipped along the gleaming white marble stairs to greet the guests, not knowing a fellow friend was in the middle of all the chaos.

"I will love for me to introduce myself, I am Nicolas Machiavelli." Mac bowed to show his respect.

Suddenly, Lorenzo froze. Slowly and worriedly, he turned around to witness Mac sucking up to Pisani by his continuous compliments on his courageous work.

"So where was I? Oh yes, there are thousands, even millions of unfortunate people right here on the dry paths of Florence, who are struggling and waiting each, long and tiring day for a good man, like yourself, to help them." Mac stressed, trying to hit Adelfo's soft spot.

Adelfo Pisani nodded in agreement. Mac mentally sighed, the man wasn't giving any signs on giving money, he knew that he had to do something.

"I also started to help the sick by working with one of Florence's doctors and it would be really beneficial if someone could support his clinic." suggested Mac, cunningly.

"I'm really impressed with your work, I truly believe more people need to help the poor. If we don't help then who will?" Pisani said.

Lorenzo interrupted their conversation, on purpose obviously, "Adelfo Pisani, It's a great honor to meet you." he said as he bowed gracefully.

"Thank you, your father, Piero de Medici is a wonderful host." replied Pisani and with that he headed to Piero.

"Lorenzo. What have you done? I was talking to him." shouted Mac, irritated because he lost his golden chance.

Lorenzo dragged Mac to side of the hall, away from the guest's views and most importantly his father "First of all Mac, you promised you wouldn't go on with that stupid plan of yours and secondly, you're not invited. Now go." ordered Lorenzo.

Mac let out a short laugh, "Sorry Lorenzo, I never promised anything and nothing will happen because no one is going to find out about this." lightly slapping Lorenzo's cheek.

Out of nowhere, Lorenzo heard Mac's name coming out of his father's mouth.

"Find out about this 'Nicolas Machiavelli', apparently he works with one of Florence's doctors and he's obviously a crook by trying to get closer with Pisani. Find him and lock him up." demanded Piero de Medici.

"Stupido!" sighed Lorenzo in annoyance and stress, as he jogged towards the massive doors.

* * *

Back in Verrocchio's workshop, Leonardo and Tom were the only ones inside as form of punishment for talking.

The wooden door sprang open with Lorenzo panting furiously.

"Lorenzo, are you okay?" Tom asked, standing up worriedly.

Lorenzo tried to speak, but words came out as strong gasps for oxygen, so he tried to communicate with his hands.

Firstly, Lorenzo pointed out of the window, towards the Medici Palace.

Leo and Tom stood up and gave each other a confused look.

"Window...?"

"No!" wheezed Lorenzo.

"Piero's guards?"

"No, the P-"

"We give up." stated Tom, already fed up with Lorenzo's childish games and went back to her seat.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Leo ran to his desk then ripped a page out of his workbook and grabbed a pencil. "Here. Now write and tell us what happened."

In a nick of time, Lorenzo scribbled down everything which happened,

_Mac an idiot. In palace with Pisani. Father got guards to lock him up. _

"Oh my godness! We told him to NOT go." snapped Tom, furious that Mac never listened to them, "Idiota!"

Leonardo stuffed his bag with bits and bobs which could come in use and chucked Tom's jacket at her, while he placed his scruffy hat on his head.

"Maybe if we run really quick we can reach the Palace before anything happens to Mac." suggested Tom.

"No, I'll have to go on my bicycle. You two will have to reach there by foot." replied Leonardo.

"Yes, sure." Tom replied, opening the door.

She looked up at Leonardo and gave him a small smile "Be careful, Leo". Leonardo nodded and placed his grubby hand on her small shoulder in assurance that'll he would be fine.

In no time, Leonardo had whizzed off on his newly invented bicycle, leaving Tom and Lorenzo on their own.

"Come on, If we run fast enough we will be catch up with them" said Tom, while filling her own bag with something soft and pink.

"Great, more running." winged Lorenzo, he staggered behind Tom on his sore feet. "I totally love running." cried Lorenzo sarcastically.

* * *

THUD! Leonardo dropped his bicycle on the yellow sandy ground and crept up to Lorenzo's room. Quietly, he creaked open the crystal clear window, swiftly jumped in, slowly opened the door and followed the noise of chatter until he found the hall where everyone was at.

It was no challenge finding Mac, but Leo knew he just couldn't go and talk to him. So he stood next to a large potted green plant and hissed at Mac to get his attention.

Pst. Pst. PSST!

Mac finally took his time to turn around towards the strange noise he kept on hearing. Smiling, Mac grandly walked up to Leo, "Leo, I'm glad you came. The tarts here are to die for. Delizioso."

Leonardo shook his head, "No. Listen, Piero had got the guards after you, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"La mia solita sfortuna!" Mac deeply sighed.

"We must go now"

Mac stood still stiffly and finally nodded.

Quickly, they both headed to the Lorenzo's room, dodging every guard who were on patrol.

As soon as they entered the room, Tom and Lorenzo were climbing through the window, who were in the middle of a heated argument "Are you saying there are times where you three have come to the palace without even me knowing?" asked Lorenzo angrily.

"Maybe." replied Tom, fed up with answering questions.

"I will not stand up for this. Are there other places where you creep into my home? I sleep in this room, if you can crawl in this window that means anyone bad can!" ranted Lorenzo.

Leonardo turned to Mac and arched his brow at him, while moving his head to their friend's direction. Mac walked up towards Lorenzo, "Lorenzo, you're a good mate, Leo's told me all about the guards. Thanks for looking out for me."

"It's fine...besides you're going to make it up for all the trouble you've caused." smirked Lorenzo, for once feeling superior to Mac.

Mac furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and let out an unsure breath of laughter "What do you mean, mate?"

Lorenzo and Tom, for a change, both stifled a laugh "There a line of guards all waiting for you outside, _mate_."

"It's fine, we can go through the back." shrugged Mac.

Lorenzo shook his head and threw Tom's bag at him. "I don't understand what you're on abou-" as he opened up the bark brown bag, he revealed the familiar pink dress he's seen Lisa dressed in. He tightly grasped it, "What is this?" he demanded, sick of not understanding what was going on.

"A disguise."

"A disguise for what?"

"For you to escape."

From that very second, he released the dress out of his hand and backed away from it, "Very funny, but I don't dress up...especially as a woman. I can't. I have a serious reputation to hold. I won't."

Dramatically, Lorenzo sighed "Well I guess you rather prefer to be locked up then. Very well, I'll call the guards."

Mac didn't budge, there was no way he would be seen in a pink dress, but then he heard loud leather boots outside the room and he didn't think twice when he bent down to grab the dress from the floor. "Fine." he grumbled.

* * *

One by one, they all jumped out of the window and decided to head for Mac's house, safe from the Medici guards.

As they were walking Mac decided to turn around to face the Palace, making sure he was well hidden from the scarf which was securely wrapped around his face and he witnessed an unoccupied Palace with no sign of threat towards him. He decided not to say anything to the others, not wanting to a make a scene with his dignity drenched in mockery in broad daylight, from first being dressed as a girl and being fooled by Lorenzo.

In a matter of minutes, which felt like a long and agonizing week for Mac, they reached their destination. Embarrassed, Mac quickly got changed into his comfortable and most clothes for men.

All four friends sat together in silence, but it wasn't long until they all started laughing until it hurt, all apart from Mac.

"You make pink look bruttoa!" laughed Lorenzo, uncontrollably. "Oh dear, my eyes are tearing up just from the memory of you wearing that dress"

Leonardo held his stomach which was aching from hard laughter rolling out of him, "I think Mac even scared out of every man on the street."

"I believe we need to start calling Mac, Marcella instead" giggled Tom.

"Marcella! Good one, Tom." howled Lorenzo, hooting in his laughter like a maniac.

Mac glared at each and one of them "Fine. You've had your fun, now stop."

Leonardo finally calmed down and chuckled "Sorry, Mac. But did deserve it."

Rubbing his face, Mac let out a laugh "Alright, you're right. I was stupid for thinking I could scam him for his money. So, when did you think of this plan?"

"I had nothing to do with it." replied Leonardo, "Unfortunately."

"It was all Lorenzo's idea, I think all your plotting and scheming has rubbed off on to him" answered Tom.

Surprised, Mac shook his head in astonishment "You thought of this all up. Wow, I'm impressed...but you're still going to pay for it."

"We'll see Mac, you big girl."

* * *

**Italian to English:**

**Stupido - Stupid**

**Idiota - Idiot**

**Delizioso - Delicious **

**La mia solita sfortuna - Just my luck **

**Bruttoa - Ugly**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly, I got a good deal of views for just that one-shot. It's still going up. Even though it only got 1 review, I'm happy enough to continue this because firstly, this show was awesome and secondly, I know that not everyone likes reviewing. **

**This one is for TheAlpaca'sSubmarineSandwich. It's all based of Lisanardo. Enjoy :)**

"You go to be joking me." moaned Mac from café. He sighed, "Leo, are you blind?"

Finally, Leonardo looked up towards Mac from the sandy ground. Leo rubbed his hands against his knees and frowned "I really am clueless on what you're on about." He stood up and gazed towards the sky and then back down to his latest invention which was still in progress. "Yes! I got it. If I add a handle here, the weight will be balanced and it'll be more quicker to activate it aswell. Then the only thing I need to do is test it out...hmm what shall I call this though?"

Mac slowly shook his head. His friend who was a complete genius in painting, inventing and even breaking codes, was a complete idiot when it came to love. "First of all Leo, this is a café and people are starting to look at me weirdly because of you and secondly, when are you going to realise that Lisa likes you?" he hissed, ordering Leonardo to sit down normally for once and to stop playing with his metallic gadget.

Leo pulled the chair and sat down, placing his invention onto the table. He processed to tighten the bolt until Mac snatched the object away from him. "Mac, give it back."

His friend simply let out a short laugh and walked toward a group of young children "Hey, kid. Look what I've got here for you." Mac showed the little boy the object and the boy immediately took it for the reflections of the shiny bits of glass and metal. "It's nice isn't it? Take it and scatter off before I change my mind." and with that, the boy ran off with Leonardo's invention.

Pleased with himself, Mac walked back towards Leo proudly "Now, just for once maybe you'll pay attention."

Leonardo scowled at his so-called friend "Good luck trying to make me listen to you know. That was my work which you just gave away."

"Well you can thank me later, but onto something more important, Lisa likes you and you're going to mess it all up if you don't get your act together."

Leo sighed through his nose, he had no idea why Mac kept repeating the same thing about Lisa, their friend, liking him in that way. She was just a friend to Leonardo, no more and nothing less. Just a good friend. Of course he loved Lisa, but only in way a friend should, with respect and care. "I think you've got this a bit mixed up. Lisa only likes me as a friend, or even as a brother."

Mac let out a snort, "Brother? Ah what rubbish." He turned around to face Leonardo "Lisa is pretty, is she not?" he asked.

Leonardo was fazed for a second, "Well, yes I guess she is."

"Yeah, she is. And is she not a fun person to hang out with?" Mac asked again, hoping he was getting somewhere for once.

Slowly, Leo nodded "She's nothing like the other girls who all enjoy girly stuff." he pointed out dumbly for once.

Mac raised his eyebrows, "Yes, Lisa's pretty and she likes the same things as you do." He wrapped his arm around Leonardo's shoulders and led him to Verrocchio's workshop, "So what's the problem if you two were together?"

Sternly, Leo's jaw line stiffened "I think it's...weird." Leonardo had never thought about loving anyone like that, maybe from never receiving a father's affection and being nearly as cheated on by Valentina, he lost all feelings of love. "I'm sorry, but no."

As they reached the door to the old workshop, they walked in to see Tom and Lorenzo laughing to themselves about something, "What's so funny?" Mac asked.

They both whipped their heads towards Mac and Leonardo and then back again. Tom rose her finger to her lips and shook her head, "Ssh, don't tell them." she whispered.

It was Leonardo who caught on hearing what Tom had just asked and it simply boosted his interest, "Well, what were you two talking about?"

Lorenzo opened his mouth to reply, but Tom rushed her hand over his mouth "You promised!" she snapped, releasing her hand when Lorenzo's big mouth gushed with another roar of laughter. "Ew, Lorenzo. That's disgusting." Rubbing her palm against her jacket.

The close contact with Tom's hand to Lorenzo's mouth made Leonardo more curious. He also believed that them two disliked each other, always arguing, but now he thought again. A sprang of jealousy bubbled up in him. Quickly, he started questioning himself on the new emotion he was feeling.

"Hey, Tom. I was wondering if you want me to build another invention with me?" he asked, wanting to change her attention from Lorenzo, but to himself instead.

Tom looked up and smiled confusingly "You're asking me to help you? I thought I slowed you down?"

Leonardo felt slapping himself across the head, "Oh yeah, well...I could do with company and we haven't talked for a while lately." he offered, hopes all up.

She nodded, for once she felt hopeful. Maybe this was her chance to show Leo that she wasn't just another friend, but someone who truly loves him. To be fair, Tom was getting tired from trying and trying to prove that she meant more to him, but it failed which led her to feel foolish for even trying. "Yeah, I'll like that."

As Tom and Leonardo fell into a silent and happy stare with each other, standing beside them their two friends were grinning madly, already aware of what was happening.

* * *

It was near curfew and citizens of Florence were already packing away and getting ready to travel back home. However, outside Verrocchio's workshop, Tom and Leo were still making no effort to tidy up and head back in.

Clearly, both had forgotten about their agreement on making another 'Leo Invention', but instead they had both leaned against the dirty cream wall, knees touching and were talking about their lives before coming to the workshop.

"When I was rudely told about my arranged marriage, I felt sick. My whole life was right ahead of me, but because I was born a girl I was expected to get married."

Leonardo had never thought truly about the stress and fear of being wed off at such a young age, however he still would have been able to paint, but poor Lisa had no choice but to become a housewife. Oh, how cruel and unfair the world was, to not allow a woman do what her heart desired. Even more, Lisa was a great artist, she was superbly talented for sure.

He raised his hand and planted it on her hand, a sign on comfort and understanding.

She let a small smile creep up to her lips at the small contact between them. "Im not saying marriage is wrong and horrible, but why should I be forced to get married to some gonzo who I don't even know? I may not be the most prettiest girls, but that shouldn't mean I can't be happy too, right?" she sighed and shut her eyes lightly.

Leo kept watching. Then it dawned onto him, how could Lisa say she wasn't the prettiest girls.

It was at that moment where Leonardo was reminded of Mac's questions about him liking Lisa. It was at that moment where Leonardo realised how beautiful Lisa was, not just in looks, but also her personality, her talent and her spirit.

it was at that moment where Leonardo finally came to conclusion that he felt a strong and passionate attraction towards Lisa. He didn't know if it was love, but there was something there. A strong of fire of their hearts connecting with each other, belonging with each other.

Her lips parted slightly, eyes still closed and it was then when Leonardo softly placed his lips to hers. Just a quick and light kiss. Lisa's eyes quickly sprang open. They both looked at each other and then their shy smiles painted onto their faces. There was no need to speak, they both could easily tell how much they had meant to each other.

So when Verrocchio's shouting boomed out of the workshop, the two lovers stood up and walked back silently inside. They didn't talk and they didn't walk close to each other, but they smiled to themselves and kept stealing glances of each other.

When everyone was fast asleep snoring, two lovers held hands under the thin off-white covers all night long, just happy with their small and humble touch.

It was the beginning of something beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompted by Addicted to fandoms.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

My head hurts.

I've been awake since dawn just to finish my painting. Though that isn't the real reason on why I'm having an uncomfortable headache. All the stress is building is up. I have so many things to concentrate on; my work, escaping Piero de Medici's cruel and cunning schemes, keeping contact with my family and trying not get caught and to not let anyone find out who I truly am.

My mind hurts.

When I first heard that Leonardo has been confronted by Lorenzo's father, _again_; it made me realise how much I owe them. This is all my fault. I'm guilty, my hands are up. Why did I give Leo's notebook away? Stupido, stupido, stupido! I hit myself out of rage, but then I realise where I am. If Verrocchio catches me muttering to myself, he'll label me as mad and give me another shouting. It's okay though. He doesn't mean it and I deserve it. If my secret is to ever come out, they'll ruin Verrocchio and that's something which I cant risk ever.

My body hurts.

I've been having cold shakes and the tips of my fingers and toes are freezing. The hair of my short wig is sticking onto my forehead, it feels itchy and all I want to do is rip it off, but I can't. I'm trapped as the person I'm viewed to people now and it is my decision, which I still hold by. Not being a girl has opened so many doors of opportunities for me. I can finally paint. I can finally dream. I can finally be free. However, even dreams have an end.

I can sense my time coming to a painful halt. Am I hallucinating? I see shadows, I see dark and ugly thoughts which I'm thinking coming to life, _oh make it stop please. _My feminine side is coming out, my eyes are watering just by thinking of all the mess I've been through and what sort of life I've created for my friends. A dangerous one because Piero can simply click his fingers and give orders. Then all smiles are gone.

Wiping the wet paintbrushes with my rag, I drop them into a jar and pack my stuff away. I look up at the stairs, night is falling and I need to get my nightdress and find an empty place for me to get dressed, without getting caught. What sort of life am I living? Nobody even know who I am, is this what I really want? Of course I do, I curse myself for questioning myself. This is the best thing which has happened to me, I've got freedom, but unfortunately with a heavy price. I let out a deep sigh and collect my clothes and leave before anyone asks me where I'm going. I walk past Leonardo. Oh, he's so kind to me. He gives me a large grin, knowing well enough where I'm going. I can't help myself but to smile with him. I just can't help praying that he'll never leave me.

When I finish getting change, I readjust my wig. Then, I pick up my lit candle and I tip toe through the creaky staircase. As I lay down on the floor to sleep, I mutter a wish on how I don't want no monsters ruining my slumber.

Then it began. Hisses and mean growling boomed in my mind. I tossed and turned. Sweat forming on my forehead. I let out muffled murmurs of cries and helps. The monster grew larger and larger. I tried to scream, I really did try. Though my voice was dry, no sound came out. I'm running, but not quite. My tears rolled down my cheek. A pond of broken hope. My feet aren't moving. I'm begging. I'm screaming, doing everything to move, but this monster grabs me. He holds me in his disgusting palm, but I can't see his face. "I'm sorry" I wail to the monster. I sense an evil smirk growing on it's face. I want it to end.

"Tom! Wake up!" a soothing voice calls into my left ear. I try to focus my mind onto that precious voice, allowing it to lead me to sanity. I felt a warm touch on my shaking hand, "Ssh, I'm here. I'm always right here. With you. Ssshh." the voice whispers.

I breathe deeply into my lungs and force myself to open my restless eyes. I now see him. I feel like crying at the sight of him, but I can feel with my own hand wiping my for cheek. I was already crying. "L-Leo..." I plunge myself forward into his chest. "I'm s-s-scared and it's all m-my fault...everything...my fault." I start to hiccup, my head resting on him. He wrapped his loving arms around me and for once in all this time - I feel safe.

I can sense how he's feeling a bit shocked because this is the first time I've let my guard down in front him. Finally, he let his arms drop to his side and stand up, offering his hand for me to get up with him. I took his offer. We're walking beside each, very close, and he takes me outside of the workshop. The cool air hits my burning eyes and it feels so soothing. I don't know why but I am laughing at how ridiculous I really am. I'm being pathetic. I'm simply causing more grief, it's all I'm capable of.

"Lisa...do you feel better?" he asked me, unsure and feeling confused. I nodded and I cleaned off my tears and wiped my nose. Quickly, I look around making sure no one else is near us and then I finally take off the wig. My cover. My disguise. My protection. I sighed in relief, it it does feel so good to have the air blow through my hair. My hair was all over the place. I push my a lock of my curly hair behind my ear. I smile unintentionally, wondering if Leo finds me anyway attractive. I let out another laugh at my girly thoughts.

Leonardo is looking right at me, observing every movement I make and every facial expression I do. "You look nice with your hair down," he comments, his head dropped to the side, looking thoughtfully. I wonder what he's thinking. Could it truly be?

My heart starts racing and I bit my lip. "Thank you." I whisper, my cheeks colouring pink.

He walks towards me and holds my face in his strong hands, "You don't have to be scared, Lisa. Tell me, what were you dreaming of." he asks, determined to find an answer.

Knowing I'll never win with him, I give up and reveal how I truly feel. I find out that talking to him is easy, everything I say smoothly slips out of my lips and he's listening so carefully. I know he cares for me and all I want to do is hug him.

"You feel trapped with guilt?" he asks, confirming on what I had just said.

I nod.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You're at no fault, Lisa. You're one of the best people in my life, you deserve to be here and that to without feeling guilty."

As I stand there, saying nothing, he rolls his eyes "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, you belong here."

I let out a small chuckle and he smiles, knowing he's hit a corner of my heart. "Thank you" I replied, my head down, feeling somewhat shy.

Leo smoothly grabs onto my hands and asks me "Thank you for what?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, isn't it obvious? "For making me feel better. It means a lot that you're wasting your time on helping me to control my emotions. It's silly really." I explained.

He makes an adorable noise as he 'pft' at me and shook his hand in the air on how crazy I am for even thinking that I'm wasting his time, "In case you hadn't noticed, I spend literally all my day with you Lisa and I'm going to spend my whole life with you, so it's no shock on how any problems which occur with you are actually my problems too." He slides down on the wall and pats the space next to him, I follow and sit down with him. We stare lovingly into the night sky, I mentally grunt at how cliche this was looking, but maybe love is really like?

We sit there for awhile in our long off-white gowns and I know it feels just right. Me and him. Him and me. All I know so far is that there'll be less nightmares and more day dreaming now I know he's with me.

Oh and I can't help but to keep on chanting his words in my now peaceful mind, '_I'm going to spend my whole life with you._"

* * *

**I really didn't know how I should have ended this one, but I hope you like it.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**x**


End file.
